Fading Stars: Darkness Rising
by OnyxWoof73
Summary: Nobody suspected anything evil to come from Darkflight, noble and brave warrior of ThunderClan. But Darkflight has secrets that will destroy the Clans. The Dark Forest has come back, and Scourge, the leader, is whispering in Darkflight's ear, promising great power. Darkflight has chosen the path of shadow-and there's no going back. Book One of the Fading Stars series
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan

 **Leader:** Hawkstar- dark tabby tom with white chest and paws

 **Deputy:** Ripplefang- black she-cat with white tail

 **Medicine Cat:** Graymist- light gray tabby tom with darker stripes

 **Warriors:** Mousewhisker- light brown tom _**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**_

Jaytail- dark gray tom with white splashes _**Apprentice, Mistypaw**_

Ivywing- silver she-cat

Pantherclaw- black tabby tom with gray paws _**Apprentice, Nightpaw**_

Berrynose- creamy tom

Appledew- ginger she-cat _**Apprentice, Pinepaw**_

Larkwing-light gray she-cat with dark gray paws, Graymist's sister _**Apprentice, Cliffpaw**_

Darkflight-black tom with bright blue eyes

Redwillow- ginger tom, Appledew's brother

Kestrelflight- light brown tom _**Apprentice, Hollypaw**_

Gorsefang- dark brown tabby tom _**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**_

Icecloud- white she-cat _**Apprentice, Vixenpaw**_

Frostleaf- white-and-silver she-cat, Icecloud's sister

Leaffeather- dappled golden she-cat _**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**_

Thrushpelt- dark gray tabby tom

Blizzardwing- brown-and-white mottled tom _**Apprentice, Bramblepaw**_

Owlfeather- dark brown tom

Ottersplash- brown-and-white she-cat, Blizzardwing's sister

 **Apprentices:** Hazelpaw- light gray she-cat

Mistypaw-gray-and-silver she-cat, Hazelpaw's sister

Nightpaw- black she-cat

Pinepaw- black tabby tom, Nightpaw's brother

Cliffpaw- light gray tom

Cloudpaw- white-and-gray tom, Cliffpaw's brother

Hollypaw- black-and-gray she-cat, Pinepaw's sister

Vixenpaw- dark ginger she-cat

Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom

Bramblepaw- dark ginger tom, Vixenpaw's brother

 **Queens:** Ashcloud- light gray she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits, Rowankit, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit

Dappletail- golden dappled she-cat, Leaffeather's sister and mother of Blizzardwing's kits, Brightkit and Emberkit

Crowtail- black she-cat, Darkflight's sister and mother of Pantherclaw's kits, Shadowkit and Shrewkit

Honeyfern- creamy she-cat, Berrynose's sister and mother of Jaytail's kits, Featherkit, Lionkit, and Cherrykit

 **Elders:** Sweetfur-white she-cat

Stormfeather-dark gray tom

Rainwhisker- silvery tabby tom, Stormfeather's brother

 **That's ThunderClan, and all you really need to know.**

 **~Onyx**


	2. Prologue

"Is StarClan gathered?" Bluestar asked. The cats murmured assent as her fiery blue gaze swept the crowd.

"A prophecy has been issued. _Beware the darkness which covers the stars._ "

A chilly wind blew around the cats, and the thin-pelted ones shivered.

"Who should keep this prophecy?" Bluestar asked, and a ginger tom with a broken jaw stood up.

"Graymist of ThunderClan," he suggested. Bluestar dipped her head.

"A wise choice, Crookedstar. Does StarClan agree?"

"No," called a creamy she-cat as she rose to her paws. "ThunderClan is not the keeper of all prophecies. This should be revealed to ShadowClan and ShadowClan alone."

"Dawnpelt, sit down!" a white tom with black paws rebuked, and Dawnpelt, embarrassed, sat back down.

"Crookedstar is wise. I agree with the choice of Graymist," he said, looking up to Bluestar. The former ThunderClan leader dipped her head.

"Thank you, Blackstar."

"Graymist it is, then?" a ginger tom asked, his green eyes glowing. Bluestar turned her head to focus on her former deputy and friend.

"Yes, Firestar. Graymist shall receive this prophecy. And you and I shall give it to him."

"Graymist..." a voice whispered. Graymist looked around. He didn't notice anything.

"Graymist," the voice repeated. Graymist turned around and yelped. Two cats, one silvery-blue and the other a fiery ginger, were seated on a rock behind him.

"You are StarClan cats," Graymist said. "Bluestar and Firestar." Every ThunderClan warrior and their mother knew about the two legendary leaders.

Bluestar dipped her head. "We have come to give you a prophecy."

Firestar stepped forward. " _Beware the darkness which covers the stars._ "

Graymist stared for a few moments. " _Beware the darkness which covers the stars_ ," he repeated. "What does that mean?"

But the StarClan cats simply dipped their heads in unison and faded away.

"No!" Graymist called. "Wait! What does that mean?"

But everything was fading away now, and he found himself in total darkness. And then, a feeling he had not felt in a long time: fear.

What was happening, and what did the ominous prophecy mean?

 **dun dun DUNNNN! *cue dramatic music***

 **Also, quick question if you watch Supernatural: I was thinking of writing a fic where Gabriel brings the Ghostfacers along in the Changing Channels episode (for shit and giggles). Given he's a trickster (not to mention an archangel) I think Gabriel would find it funny. what do you think?**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter One

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6022a7043fcfec917ef5038f184ddbf6"strongChapter One/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6022a7043fcfec917ef5038f184ddbf6"Darkflight shifted in his sleep. He was a part of the Dark Forest, which had risen again after the fall of Tigerstar. Scourge's spirit had recently been found in the Dark Forest, and he set about rebuilding it. He had chosen Darkflight as a kit, seeing the ambition and cunningly turning it black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92110b79c32391555338b27a6cce60d3""It is your destiny, Darkflight, to conquer the Clans. They are weak and will not expect a sudden attack," Scourge told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="814a0922c7b6f7a906e84146928e780f"Darkflight shifted his paws. "Are you sure it is my destiny?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35277aa8681d449c9c501d255f4e6a69"Scourge lifted his head. "Yes! I am very sure. In fact, we have received the prophecy from a spy in StarClan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b91fc0982460946f02949b334ec36838"Darkflight's eyes widened. "You have a spy in StarClan?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f5bac9fc0611d1492d0c4f47f2c66a6"Scourge seemed smug. "Yes, we do. Her name is-well, you do not need to know her name. What you do need to know is the prophecy. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The cold, faithless stars will be covered by a faithful and loyal darkness. This darkness shall cover the Clans and all shall prosper./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e26093f2268431418e67ba6ae4724fae"Darkflight stared at him. "Is this really the prophecy about me? Am I destined to rule to Clans?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3966ff83b32445f4cc075e04a1665843"Scourge shrugged slightly. "Who am I to reveal StarClan's secrets?" he snickered, imitating the lofty tone used by the StarClan spirits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b357ccdd5e7476a2b30908ad5067a9"Darkflight dipped his head respectfully. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Scourge."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad2197a212a1702524186c5fb555e69"Scourge nodded and then he looked up at the forest canopy. "It is almost dawn in the waking world. You will need to wake soon. I am going to send your spirit back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d54399e591e5bacbccde211920fb903"Darkflight's vision faded away until he was sleeping soundly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c3425b4fb491b7e7d3940bcf65c5ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kind of short, but necessary./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c3425b4fb491b7e7d3940bcf65c5ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~Onyx/span/p 


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Darkflight stumbled into the bright sunlight, blinking away his sleep. He spotted the Clan deputy, Ripplefang, sorting out patrols.

"Darkflight!" she called. "Can you go on a hunting patrol with Ivywing and Berrynose? Hunt around the Great Oak- no cat has tried there for a couple days."

"Sure," Darkflight replied, and saw Pantherclaw and his apprentice, Nightpaw, heading out with Redwillow. He frowned.

"Why is Redwillow going with Pantherclaw and Nightpaw?" he asked.

"It's a new training program that Hawkstar thought up," Mousewhisker answered. He, his apprentice Hazelpaw, and Gorsefang had been on the dawn patrol, so they were enjoying a bite of prey. "Two warriors are going to assess an apprentice from now on."

"Darkflight! Come on!" Berrynose yowled from the gorse tunnel. Darkflight started. "Sorry, Berrynose," he replied, and followed the creamy warrior and Ivywing out of camp.

The patrol headed through the forest until they came to the Great Oak. "Alright. Darkflight and Ivywing, you guys spread out. I'll hunt around here," Berrynose said.

"He's so bossy!" Ivywing murmured in Darkflight's ear. Darkflight muttered agreement and wandered away to hunt.

Spotting a mouse nibbling at some roots, Darkflight crouched and tensed. He slid forward and leaped, pinning the mouse to the forest floor. Satisfied, he buried it and straightened, tasting the air for more scents of prey.

Suddenly, he heard a shriek. Darkflight instantly recognized the voice of Hollypaw, Kestrelflight's apprentice. Kestrelflight, Hollypaw, Icecloud, and Vixenpaw had been on a border patrol around WindClan's border. They must have gotten into some sort of trouble, though.

Darkflight raced towards the border and saw the patrol struggling with WindClan cats.

Berrynose and Ivywing burst out of the bushes behind him and joined the patrol. Darkflight leaped at a gray she-cat pinning Vixenpaw down. He recognized Mistclaw, a senior WindClan warrior- and a Dark Forest cat. But the Dark Forest could go to hell right now. No cat was going to harm his Clanmates.

Darkflight knocked Mistclaw over. He could see surprise in her blue eyes. As they grappled and rolled over, she hissed in his ear, "I thought you were a Dark Forest cat!"

Darkflight grunted. "I'm also a ThunderClan cat who's protecting my Clanmates!" he growled, and lashed out with his back paws. Mistclaw flew away from him and crashed on the ground.

"WindClan! Retreat!" she yowled, and the other warriors squirmed and wriggled away from the ThunderClan cats. Darkflight also recognized the WindClan apprentice Harepaw.

"Yeah! That'll show those flea-pelts!" Berrynose crowed.

"Hollypaw?" Kestrelflight mewed, gently prodding Hollypaw's pelt. The black apprentice was slumped on the ground.

"We have to get her back to Graymist's den!" Vixenpaw mewed urgently. "She's losing blood!"

With Icecloud's help, Kestrelflight pulled Hollypaw's limp body onto his back and set off for the camp. They came in and were greeted by mews of shock.

"What happened?" Hawkstar asked, rising from his place by the fresh-kill pile.

"WindClan attacked us when we were on our patrol," Kestrelflight explained, laying Hollypaw's body by Graymist.

Hawkstar frowned. "But why would they attack us? It's greenleaf, and WindClan has plenty of prey."

"Mistclaw said something about getting even with ThunderClan to her warriors," Icecloud said. Hawkstar looked even more confused.

"That doesn't make sense. Who were the warriors?" he asked.

"Mistclaw, Shalefoot, Oakfeather, Ryewhisker, and Harepaw," Vixenpaw told him.

"Ripplefang!" Hawkstar called, and the deputy stepped forward. "Yes, Hawkstar?"

"Increase the patrols along the WindClan border, and let me know if this happens again. If it does, then you and Graymist will be coming with me to speak with Runningstar," Hawkstar ordered.

Ripplefang dipped her head. She turned to Berrynose. "Did your patrol catch any prey?"

"Yes, but we left it where we caught it, because we heard Hollypaw yowl," Berrynose replied. "Do you want me to fetch it?"

"Yes. Take Swiftpaw with you."

The creamy warrior led the black-and-white tom out of camp. Hawkstar and Ripplefang headed over to the medicine cat den, where Graymist was working frantically on Hollypaw.

Hawkstar's eyes blazed with fury at seeing the limp apprentice. He whirled around, turning to face Kestrelflight, who was watching with a worried anticipation.

"Who did this to Hollypaw?" he asked.

"Shalefoot," Kestrelflight replied, not looking up from Hollypaw's body.

Hawkstar shook his head. "Shalefoot. I thought he was an honorable warrior."

Darkflight kept quiet. Shalefoot was also being trained in the Dark Forest.

Finally, Graymist stopped working. He looked up at Hawkstar and silently shook his head.

 **Cliffy!**

 **Thanks for reading and, if you did, reviewing!**

 **~Onyx**


	5. Chapter Three

**AN: I'm sorry. I really am.**

"NO!" Kestrelflight yowled. "NO! Not Hollypaw!" Graymist looked helpless.

"Hollypaw?" Pinepaw and Nightpaw pushed their way through the crowd to look at their sister.

"No," Nightpaw sobbed, collapsing by Hollypaw's body, pushing her nose in the black pelt.

Pinepaw just stared, his green eyes becoming blank as he joined his sister.

Hawkstar rose to his full height, looking very angry. "The Gathering is tonight. I shall announce Hollypaw's passing. In death, she has gained her warrior name- Hollyflower."

"Hollyflower, Hollyflower," the Clan murmured. Pinepaw and Nightpaw crouched by their sister. Hawkstar looked at them both.

"Which means it is also time for Pinepaw and Nightpaw to become warriors," he said, and leaping onto the HighRock, he called, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan gathered, and Hawkstar looked down upon Nightpaw and Pinepaw.

"Pantherclaw and Appledew, have Nightpaw and Pinepaw shown bravery and courage befitting a ThunderClan warrior?"

"Nightpaw is brave and ready to become a warrior," Pantherclaw answered.

"Pinepaw shows strength equal to that of a ThunderClan warrior," Appledew added.

"With my powers as leader, I, Hawkstar, call upon StarClan to look down upon these two cats today, as they become warriors of ThunderClan. Pinepaw and Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Hawkstar asked.

"I do," Nightpaw and Pinepaw replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Nightpaw, you shall now be known as Nightwhisper. ThunderClan honors your intelligence and strength."

Hawkstar laid his head upon Nightwhisper's, and she respectfully licked his shoulder. Hawkstar turned to Pinepaw.

"Pinepaw, you shall now be known as Pinefur. ThunderClan honors your bravery and loyalty." As with Nightwhisper, Hawkstar laid his head upon Pinefur's, and he licked Hawkstar's shoulder.

"Nightwhisper! Pinefur! Nightwhisper! Pinefur!" the Clan cheered.

"As new warriors are made, new apprentices fill their spots," Hawkstar announced. "It is time for Rowankit, Leopardkit, and Tigerkit to become apprentices!"

The three kits scampered forward excitedly. Hawkstar smiled as he looked upon the kits.

"Ivywing! You are a senior warrior. Give Rowanpaw your experience."

The silvery warrior stepped forward, looking pleased, and touched noses with the dark ginger tabby she-cat.

"Redwillow, you have shown great loyalty to the warrior code and to ThunderClan. Teach Tigerpaw the meaning of loyalty and devotion."

Redwillow touched noses proudly with the dark tabby tom.

"Owlfeather! You may be a new warrior, but you have already shown enthusiasm and optimism in serving ThunderClan. Pass on this enthusiasm and happiness to Leopardpaw."

The brown warrior solemnly touched noses with the black she-cat.

"Rowanpaw! Tigerpaw! Leopardpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"After Hollyflower is buried, we shall go to the Gathering," Hawkstar announced. "The cats who will go with me are as follows: Ripplefang, Graymist, Mousewhisker, Hazelpaw, Jaytail, Mistypaw, Ivywing, Rowanpaw, Berrynose, Larkwing, Cliffpaw, Darkflight, Redwillow, Tigerpaw, Icecloud, Vixenpaw, Blizzardwing, Bramblepaw, Pinefur, and Nightwhisper. But for now, let us honor our fallen warrior."

The cats crowded around Hollyflower's body. Graymist had prepared her body for burial by spreading sweet-smelling herbs around it and in her fur.

Darkflight crouched next to Pinefur. On the other side of Pinefur was Ottersplash, a fairly new warrior. She was comforting the black tom with warmth in her eyes.

Nightwhisper was on the other side of Hollyflower. Pantherclaw, her former mentor, murmured words of encouragement into the black she-cat's ears, but Nightwhisper didn't seem to hear him.

To Darkflight it seemed like forever, but the elders finally came forward to bear Hollyflower's body away. Nightwhisper and Pinefur watched as the last tip of Hollyflower's tail disappeared from the camp.

"Now, it is time to go to the Gathering," Hawkstar announced.

 **Slightly short, but whatever.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Onyx**


	6. Chapter Four

_**The Gathering**_

"Let the Gathering begin!" ShadowClan's leader, Blossomstar, stepped forward on her branch. "ShadowClan will start off the Gathering with an announcement. We have two new warriors- Cedarfur and Swallowflight!"

"Cedarfur! Swallowflight!" the clans cheered, but WindClan was silently hostile.

Blossomstar glanced with a confused expression on her face at Runningstar, but the dark gray tom was silent.

"We also have three new apprentices, Spiderpaw, Shadepaw, and Boulderpaw. ShadowClan is thriving. I have no more to report." She stepped back and nodded at Silverstar, RiverClan's graceful silver-coated leader.

"RiverClan has a new warrior, Pebblestream, and two new apprentices- Minnowpaw and Sharkpaw," Silverstar announced.

Again, as the clans cheered Pebblestream's, Minnowpaw's, and Sharkpaw's names, WindClan remained silent.

"We are having trouble with Twolegs, as is usual for Greenleaf. But we are survivors. RiverClan can live through anything," Silverstar continued, although it sounded like a defense as she glanced slightly at Blossomstar. Darkflight wondered what was happening between RiverClan and ShadowClan.

"Hawkstar?" Silverstar asked, inclining her head slightly towards the ThunderClan leader. Hawkstar hesitated for a second, then stepped forward.

"We have two new warriors and three new apprentices. Pinefur, Nightwhisper, Rowanpaw, Tigerpaw, and Leopardpaw."

Hawkstar paused to let the cats cheer the names, then continued. "We should have three warriors. But the third, Hollyflower, was killed- by the WindClan warrior Shalefoot! WindClan has been stepping over the border much too often. Runningstar, what pitiful excuse do you have this time?"

The dark gray tom stepped forward, his amber eyes flashing in the night. Darkflight suddenly noticed that Runningstar and all the WindClan cats were looking thin.

"WindClan's reasons for doing things are not to be discussed by other Clans," he spat.

"He's hiding something," Darkflight heard Ivywing mutter to Ripplefang.

"Then stop trespassing on ThunderClan's territory!" Hawkstar ordered.

Runningstar hesitated. Darkflight understood what Hawkstar was doing. he was forcing Runningstar to reveal whatever was plaguing WindClan.

"We are trespassing on ThunderClan's territory because we need food," Runningstar admitted, his thin shoulders slumping.

"But the rabbits are fat and plentiful during Greenleaf," Ravenslash, a ShadowClan warrior, called.

"Other cats realize this too," Runningstar hissed. "Do you think that just because it's Greenleaf, just because the sun is shining and your bellies are full means that trouble has gone away?"

"How can RiverClan help?" Silverstar asked. Runningstar swung his head towards her.

"WindClan is proud. We will not beg like lost kittypets to other Clans. We can deal with this on our own," he growled.

"For StarClan's sake, Runningstar, you are invading ThunderClan's territory for food! Clearly you cannot deal with this on your own. Can you not be so stubborn?" Blossomstar cried. Runningstar snarled.

"WindClan does not need the help of other Clans! We will be in your debt, and I do not want you somehow thinking that you will 'own' WindClan afterwards. WindClan will fight this battle alone!"

Runningstar's deputy, a wiry pale ginger she-cat named Sedgewhisker, jumped up on the Tree, ignoring the gasps of shock from the other cats.

"Runningstar, no!" she hissed. "Why must you be so stubborn? Can you not see that Silverstar and Hawkstar are trying to help you? Not every cat that is not WindClan is your enemy!"

"Sedgewhisker, get down!" Runningstar ordered through clenched teeth. "It is not your place to be up here! Or have I died and you have been made leader?"

"Runningstar, I know this is not my place, but my loyalty for my Clan speaks louder than my loyalty for any one leader. WindClan needs help," Sedgewhisker persisted.

Runningstar growled. "Sedgewhisker!"

"Hawkstar, Silverstar, and Blossomstar, I, as WindClan deputy, accept your offer of help. WindClan's rabbits are being hunted by rogues. Please come to WindClan territory tomorrow to help WindClan with this battle. You yourselves do not have to come, but please send at least some warriors. We would be grateful for your help," Sedgewhisker continued, speaking to the other leaders.

"Sedgewhisker!" Runningstar snapped. "GET DOWN!"

"No!" Sedgewhisker replied fiercely. "WindClan is starving and I will not see my Clanmates suffer because of your stubbornness!"

"Sedgewhisker, I thought you swore allegiance to me," Runningstar mewed, quietly and angrily. Sedgewhisker, still not daunted, lifted her head.

"I swore allegiance to WindClan. And I promised to defend my Clan at the cost of my life. I am defending my Clan from starvation. I am defending my Clan from you!"

Runningstar sat back, clearly taken by surprise by Sedgewhisker's bold proclamation. "Sedgewhisker, the leader's word is law. And if I am not mistaken, I am still the leader of WindClan." He began to get over his surprise. "And you have broken the warrior code by defying me."

Faster than any cat could cry out, Runningstar's paw lashed out and caught Sedgewhisker by surprise. Shock flashed in the deputy's pale green eyes as she fell, lashing out at air. She yowled as she fell, landing on the ground with a thud.

Runningstar stared at her body with horror, like he wasn't sure what he just did. The WindClan medicine cat, a dark brown tom named Mudstep, cautiously moved towards the deputy's body. He began to sniff her, moving down her body.

"She's alive!" Mudstep called out. He lifted his head and turned his amber gaze on Runningstar. "But that was a very dangerous and rash thing to do. Remember, Runningstar, you appointed Sedgewhisker as your deputy. Do not do anything like that again."

Darkflight guessed that not every cat dared talk to their leader that way.

Runningstar bowed his head. "Yes, Mudstep." He lifted his head and closed his eyes from the expressions of shock and anger on the other leaders' faces.

"I am sorry for getting angry with Sedgewhisker," he said, still not opening his eyes.

"Maybe you were getting angry with her because she was right," Blossomstar suggested gently, looking with concern at Runningstar.

The WindClan leader's amber eyes flew open and he glared at Blossomstar. The ShadowClan leader did not back down.

Finally, Runningstar dropped his gaze. "You are right, Blossomstar." he sounded defeated. "I was wrong. WindClan is suffering greatly."

"Rogues attack our patrols, overcoming them. They hunt on the moorland, stealing rabbits from us. They have killed Olivenose, Finchpaw, and Mallownose. WindClan needs help." Runningstar lifted his head again, meeting each leader's gaze. "Will you help us?"

"RiverClan will send warriors to your camp tomorrow to help," Silverstar said.

"ShadowClan will come to your aid. Hawkstar, may we travel through your lands?" Blossomstar asked, glancing at the ThunderClan leader. He nodded.

"You may. I and a patrol of ThunderClan warriors will come to help you," he mewed.

Runningstar dipped his head. "Thank you. I am sorry. I was too proud to ask for your help."

"This Gathering is over!" Silverstar yowled. "Go home and choose your warriors to prepare for an attack! Runningstar, do not fear. When we have finished with these rogues, they'll never mess with the Clans again."

 **Wooh! 1138 words! Next chapter will be the battle. I was originally planning on Sedgewhisker dying, but the fall wouldn't kill her in reality. Anyway, we don't need more deaths than necessary in this story, so...yeah.**

 **~Onyx**


End file.
